Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and particularly to a backlight module and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a display device in prior art. The display device includes a backlight module 1′, a color filter substrate 2′ and an array substrate 3′. In particular, a black matrix 21′ is provided within a non-display area of the color filter substrate 2′; a binding area 31′ is provided within a non-display area of the array substrate 3′, the binding area 31′ being covered with a UV-curable adhesive 32′ to protect binding wires in the binding area 31′. The backlight module 1′ includes an adhesive frame 11′ for supporting the color filter substrate 2′ and the array substrate 3′. The adhesive frame 11′ includes a first portion 111′ parallel to the array substrate 3′. A rubber strip 12′ is provided between the first portion 111′ and the non-display area of the array substrate 3′.